


The Game

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Saul explain 'The Game' they used to play when they were younger to their new lover. Any secret fantasy, no matter what. Laura wants to take a turn and PWP ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Explanation

“Gods, that was good,” Laura sighed as she fell back onto Saul’s chest and giggled happily. 

Bill hovered over them, enjoying the sight of his two lovers nestled comfortably together, before leaning down to remove the blindfold from Laura’s eyes. She blinked for a moment to get used to the light before pulling him down on top of her for a kiss, drawing a grunt from Saul as they threatened to crush him with their combined weight. 

He deftly shifted them so they were all cuddled together instead and Laura rolled so she could run her fingers through the hair on Saul’s chest. Bill took that as his cue to gently pull up on the hair at the nape of her neck, drawing the expected groan of pleasure. 

“I’ve gotta admit, I never thought sex with you two would be boring but I also didn’t think you boys would be this _adventurous_ ,” she admitted softly. 

Saul’s chuckle jostled her body and she squirmed against him. 

“Have we told her about The Game, Bill?”

Bill’s eyes widened and he grinned at Saul behind Laura’s back. 

“No, Saul, I don’t think we have. Gotta admit I didn’t think our prim little president would be up for it until she pulled this out,” he said, holding up the scarf that had served as Laura’s blindfold. 

Laura groaned good naturedly and swiped half heartedly at the garment. 

“I thought you’d both have realized by now I’m not anywhere near as innocent as I might look. Now, what’s this game you two play?”

Bill gestured at Saul to start the explanation. 

“Not a game, Laura, The Game. Started after we’d been together a while and I was starting to get tired of his same old ass all the time, if you know what I mean,” he said crudely, drawing a glare from Bill.

Laura giggled and Saul shot Bill a pointed look.

“What Saul’s trying to say is that we wanted to spice things up,” Bill said, taking up the narrative. “So we decided to take turns, each one fulfilling any secret fantasy the other could think of as long as it was safe and legal.”

Saul grunted a laugh. 

“I don’t think that time on the ice rink in Caprica Center was safe or legal, Bill.”

Bill chuckled at Laura’s gasp. 

“Wearing ice skates? In a public rink? Which one of you had _that_ fantasy?”

“That would be your beloved Admiral, Madame President. Frakking near broke my leg trying to --” 

Bill cut him off by clearing his throat.

“Shut up, Saul. Laura doesn’t want to hear about the drunken antics of our youth,” he said. She made a noise to protest to the contrary but Bill pointedly continued as if he hadn’t heard. 

“Anyway, that’s The Game. Any fantasy, nothing off limits.”

Laura hummed thoughtfully. 

“What if I said I wanted to play?”

Bill and Saul grinned at each other and nodded down at her in unison.

“Alright, then. I’ve got something in mind,” she purred and both of their smiles fell before she hummed again. “But tonight I’ll let you two old men get some rest. You’re gonna need it.”


	2. The Invitation

*****The Next Day, Galactica’s CIC*****

Bill removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly as he opened them and refocused on the Dradis. Saul shot him a sympathetic look over the console. It had already been a long shift and the training exercises they’d been supervising had dragged on for hours. 

Bill felt a presence at his side and looked up to see Gaeta hovering. 

“What is it, Mr. Gaeta?”

“A message from the president, sir. One of her aides just dropped it off,” he said as he handed him the folded slip of paper. If he thought it odd that Roslin didn’t just call as she did about ten times a day he wisely kept it to himself. 

Bill waited for the officer to move back to his post before opening the note.

_Game on. 20:00, your quarters. - L._

He raised his eyebrows and shot Saul a look. He moved as nonchalantly as he could to the Admiral’s side. His eyes widened when he read the words and he groaned under his breath. 

It was going to be a very, very long two hours.


	3. The Initiation

Laura dismissed Tory for the day, helped herself to a glass of Bill’s ambrosia, and moved her office to his comfortable couch. She’d just gotten up to pour a second drink when she heard the slam of the hatch and the unmistakable sound of a pair of eager soldiers making their way inside. 

She bit back a laugh at the twin pained expressions on their faces when they finally came into view. She almost felt bad for letting them stand watch in CIC wondering what was coming but she had every intention of making it up to them. 

“Drink?” 

She put down her own full glass and held up two more. 

“Frak, yes,” Saul sighed and Bill nodded his assent as well. 

Saul came to her side and lifted her chin to kiss her hard before she could even start to pour the ambrosia. Bill smiled patiently and moved his lovers slightly to the side to finish fixing the drinks. Saul took the opportunity to press the president against the bulkhead and palm her breasts while continuing to work her mouth with his tongue. 

She broke the kiss with a giggle after a moment and Saul groaned at the loss of contact. 

“Gods, woman, what were you thinking? You got us both so damn distracted had the Cylons showed up we all would’ve been well and truly frakked.”

Laura hummed as Bill held out Saul’s drink. He grabbed it just before Laura launched herself into Bill’s chest to grant him his own ambrosia flavored kiss. 

“Well and truly frakked is definitely the idea, gentlemen,” she purred when she finally pulled away from Bill. “Were you two getting hard in CIC thinking about what I had in mind for you boys?”

Her voice was innocent but her eyes flashed as Saul downed his drink in one gulp and unconsciously grazed his cock with his fingers through the material of his pants. 

“How about you, Admiral?”

She turned back to him and started to unbutton his tunic. She wriggled her ass at Saul and he took the two steps necessary to wind his hand under her skirt. 

“Aw, frak, Bill,” he whined, his eyes slipping shut as he palmed her wetness. “She’s not wearing any frakking underwear.”

Bill’s eyes widened. He pushed Laura back onto Saul’s chest so he could snake a hand under the material to feel for himself. 

Laura moaned and writhed between their bodies when their fingers met in the heat that had been building for hours. 

“Your powers of observation are on point,” she muttered breathlessly. “So glad you two are leading my fleet.” 

When she giggled Bill removed his hand and leaned back to look at her face. 

“Are you drunk, Madame President?”

She laughed again and rolled her eyes at his stern expression. 

“I’ve had one drink, Bill. Which is probably one fewer than I’m gonna need for what I have in mind so relax,” she said. She deftly moved from in between them to grab her drink from the cart and take a large sip. 

“Uh, and what exactly is it you have in mind, Laura?”

Saul shoved Bill’s drink at him as he spoke, silently urging his old lover to shut the frak up and catch up. 

Laura smiled sweetly. 

“Let’s just be clear on the rules of The Game here. My secret fantasy, anything I want, no questions, right?”

Bill nodded and Saul grunted his agreement. 

“Alright, then,” she said with a tug on Bill’s hand. She led them to the couch and cleared it of her files to make room. Once they were settled she took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat. 

“I want both of you to frak me,” she stated. At their confused looks she elaborated. “At the same time.”

The two men looked at each other and groaned in unison. Laura wasn’t the only one who’d imagined that particular scenario.

Still, Bill’s characteristic caution came to the fore. 

“Have you ever done that before, Laura?”

She glanced at Saul, gracing him with a wicked smirk. 

“Taken it in the ass or taken it in the ass and my pussy at the same time, Admiral?”

Bill started to choke on his drink. Saul laughed like a mad man as Laura pounded his back with a little more force than necessary. 

“Frak, Laura,” Bill sputtered once he’d regained the power of speech. Saul was still cracking up and Bill tried to glare, which only served to make him laugh harder. 

“The answer is yes to the former and no to the latter but I bet you boys can show me how it’s done, yes?”

She leaned her head back to kiss Saul and simultaneously lifted her legs so they were resting in Bill’s lap. She moved the toes on her right foot pointedly across his half hard cock. 

Saul broke away when he heard Bill make a noise from deep in his throat.

“I’m in. How about you, Bill?”

He nodded and before Laura knew what was happening her two officers had launched a tactical mission to strip her of her skirt, blouse and bra. Saul leaned her back against his chest and fondled her nipples while Bill gently nudged her legs apart. 

“You’re gonna need to be ready, Laura,” Saul whispered gruffly in her ear as Bill spread her folds with his fingers and tentatively flicked his tongue into her wetness. She let out a whimper when Saul nipped her earlobe. “Really, really ready.”

Laura writhed as Bill slowly, meticulously explored her, his tongue lavishing attention everywhere but where she needed it most. Saul alternated between sucking her breasts and swallowing her ever more desperate cries with deep kisses. 

She let out a full throated scream when Bill finally grazed her nub and pulled away after one tantalizing lick. He chuckled against her curls as she pleaded with him, knowing the sensation was driving her mad. When he found her clit again, for just a fraction of a second, she bucked against him and opened her eyes to try her luck with Saul. 

“Please make him let me come, Saul, please,” she begged, “That’s an order, Gods damn it!” 

Bill pulled away and looked as his XO like he was pondering a maneuver during the heat of battle. 

“I think she’s ready, Colonel. What do you think?”

“Oh, Gods, Bill, I’m ready, Gods, just do it,” Laura demanded, still thrusting her hips into the air even though there was no friction to find. 

“I concur, Admiral,” Saul said with a smirk. Laura groaned in relief only to feel Saul’s body slipping from beneath her own. She shot Bill a frustrated look as Saul padded off toward the rack. 

Bill made a comforting noise and ran a finger through her wetness before finding her asshole and rubbing gentle circles around the rim. She whimpered and opened her mouth to beg again but before she could make a sound Saul returned. He’d shed his clothes somewhere along the way and was holding a small, clear bottle. 

Bill stood and Saul started removing his tunics and then his tanks with practiced grace. He took his time, nipping at Bill’s nipples and running his hands over his biceps, stopping every so often to kiss him passionately.

When Bill was standing in only his pants Saul turned back to the president, noting with relish that she looked even more worked up from watching them enjoy each other. 

“Your game, Madame President,” he rasped, rubbing Bill’s throbbing erection through his pants as he spoke. “How do you want it?”

Laura’s lids were hooded with arousal and ambrosia and it took her a few seconds longer than it usually would have to catch what he was asking. When she finally put two and two together she moaned and put her own hand between her legs. 

“I want you to frak me while Bill fraks my ass,” she managed, her head lolling back against the cool leather couch as she started to rub herself back to the breaking point. 

Saul glanced at Bill, more than a bit surprised. Bill usually frakked her while Saul frakked _his_ ass. Bill shrugged and undid his fly, letting his pants drop to the floor. 

“Lady’s in charge,” he rumbled and Laura moaned again at the arousal in his voice. 

She watched as Saul pulled Bill’s boxers down and lovingly released his erection. He dropped to his knees and took Bill’s length slowly in his mouth without preamble. Bill released a throaty groan from deep in his core and Laura saw Saul’s cock jump at the sound. 

“Oh, Gods,” she whimpered, stroking herself harder. 

“Don’t come, Laura,” Bill ordered sharply, and her eyes flew open. Saul looked just as surprised as she did. “Stop touching yourself or we won’t frak you.”

Laura pouted and cursed him under her breath but obediently moved her hand. She rubbed her legs together instead as she watched Saul open the bottle and pour some of the liquid on Bill’s cock. When the whole of it was glistening wet Saul placed a soft kiss on the tip, causing Bill to yelp in surprise. 

Saul winked at Laura and got to his feet. He moved to the couch and gently lifted Laura so Bill could settle behind her. She caught on quickly and lifted her hips so Bill was positioned to enter her ass. 

“You ready, Laura?”

In response, or perhaps in retaliation, she moved her hips to impale herself on his cock with more speed and force than was likely advisable. She and Bill cried out in unison but before either man could ask if she was alright she was moaning in pleasure and reaching for her clit, her body taut with anticipation. 

“Gods, Laura, you feel so good. So tight,” Bill grunted into her hair. He took deep breaths, obviously struggling not to come on the spot.

Laura luxuriated in the sensation for a few seconds before opening her eyes and smiling seductively at Saul 

“Your turn, Colonel,” she husked, crooking her finger at him and opening her legs wider to allow him access. Bill made a pained noise behind her at the motion and she hummed comfortingly.

Saul wasted no time climbing on the couch to position himself between her legs. She panted as he entered, inch by precious inch, until he was balls deep inside her. 

“Oh, Gods, yes. So full. So good,” she whimpered, throwing her head back so hard Bill had to move quickly to avoid being hit in the face with a smothering mass of auburn curls. 

Saul stayed mercifully still for a long minute, letting them all adjust. The sounds of their panting filled the small space until Laura finally tired of waiting. She thrust her hips upward in a silent command for Saul to set the pace and he obeyed eagerly.

Bill was groaning immediately, overwhelmed by the sensation of Laura around him and Saul’s cock hitting just the right spot through her skin. Saul felt his balls tighten as he looked down on both his lovers, exquisite agony painted on their faces. It took all of his focus not to break the steady rhythm but it was too quickly too much for Bill.

“Can’t last, frak, Saul,” he muttered, clenching his eyes shut and tightening his grip on Laura’s hips. She clenched her muscles around him and he gasped into her hair.

Laura felt Bill go rigid beneath her and she knew he was coming and coming hard. He bucked his hips as he emptied himself inside her and that changed the angle of Saul’s cock just enough to send her over the edge as well. She screamed, loud, keening wails, as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Saul somehow managed to hang on for a couple more strokes and he pressed hard on her clit to draw a second orgasm from her still trembling body as he found his own release with a shout of her name. 

“Oh, Gods, oh, Gods, oh, Gods,” Laura cried as she writhed through the throes, barely registering Saul’s weight as he slumped on top of her with a final groan. 

The three leaders of humanity lay there, sweaty and covered in the aftermath of their lovemaking, for what seemed like forever. Finally Bill nudged Saul’s shoulder with his free hand. He took the hint and pulled out of Laura then sat back so Bill could do the same. When he slowly removed his now soft cock from her ass and a final, smaller orgasm caught Laura by surprise and she fell trembling back on to Bill’s chest, whimpering softly. 

She finally stilled and lay there, motionless but for her panting, until Bill’s ever present concern returned. 

He stroked her hair gently, shooting a glance at Saul.

“Laura, honey, you alright?”

She lifted her head and looked at him and then Saul, a dazed smile on her face. 

“Oh my frakking Gods, I love this game,” she managed before collapsing back onto Bill and letting sleep claim her.


End file.
